Nay, Gentle Romeo, We Must Have You Dance
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: A twist in the story. What would happen if Jason came to his senses after coming out to Ivy?


I was laying down on Ivy's bed, naked and panting. That event was one that I never want to experience again. I glanced at Ivy. She had a post-orgasm smile on her face and her chest was quickly rising and falling. There were a dozen thoughts running through my head but the thought that kept appearing was, "Why the hell did I just do that?"

"Well, that was amazing. I didn't know you were that good," she giggled breathlessly. I chuckled back, uncomfortably. "Jason, what does this mean for us? Are we together? I've liked you for a really long time and I think that this'll be good for both of us, and-"

"I used you," I blurted out. Leading her on would just break her heart more than telling her now. She furrowed her brows and stared at me.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked. I stood up and put my clothes back on. I pinched the bridge of my nose and paced around her room.

"I made a mistake sleeping with you," I said quickly. She sat up, covering herself with a sheet. "I did it…to hide from myself." I peeked at Ivy, who was now wearing a hurt expression.

"Hide yourself from what?" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. I can only imagine how many times her heart had been broken. And I would be the first to break it like this.

"To hide myself from…" I started to say, before I was lost for words. Would I really tell her this? Would I really come out to the girl I just had sex with? She deserved to know the truth…but I don't know if I was ready to accept it. But she needs to know before it's too late. Actually, it's already too late, but she needs to know before it gets any later. "Ivy, I-I'm gay." The words came out so easily that I didn't see how I could've spent so long stressing out about it. I let out a breath of relief and looked at Ivy. Her face was plastered in a horror-stricken expression. Big, fat tears were rolling down her face. I sat down and took her hand. "I'm sorry Ivy, You didn't deserve this. I should've stopped after the kiss. I'm so sorry." I squeezed her hand and wiped her tears away, but she kept silent and didn't turn to me.

"Ivy…I know you hate me-" I said before she covered my mouth with her hand.

"It's okay Jason. I couldn't hate you." She huffed, giving me a watery smile. "It was wrong of you to use me to try and convince yourself that you're straight, I can forgive you because…because that's what friends are for, right?" I nodded. "I loved you Jason…how do you know for sure? Have you…have you been with a guy?" she asked me, slowly putting her clothes back on. I gulped, thinking that this was easier than I thought.

"Yeah…Peter." I answered, my heart aching at the mention of his name. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"I knew it. Why aren't you with him now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I groaned and fell onto the bed. So the whole story spilled out about Peter and I. I broke up with the sweetest boy on earth just because he wanted to show everyone our love. Telling the story made me realize that he didn't do anything wrong and that I was too big a coward to face my fears and show the world that I was in love with him. I realized all I want to do is walk down the street holding his hand, not worrying what people think. After my story, Ivy shook her head at me. "No offense, but that was really selfish of you. You have to suck it up and be a man for your man!" she exclaimed, pulling me up. I pulled her into a bear hug, and let a few tears fall.

"Thank you Ivy. You don't know how much I needed this…and I'm sorry again for what I did to you." I cried. She just rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Jason. Everyone makes mistakes and you were confused. I'll move on. Besides, you're a good friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She cooed. She separated from me and planted her hands on my shoulders. "Now, go find Peter!" she shooed me off. I nodded and off I went.

I dashed through the halls, to our dorm, to the cafeteria, to the chapel, everywhere. No sight of Peter. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Sister Chantelle walked down the hall and stopped at me.

"Jason McConnell, I have seen you running through these halls for at least ten minutes. What is you problem, boy!" she yelled at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Peter?" I asked breathlessly. She widened her eyes and then a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"He's in the auditorium going through his lines. Why?" she told me. I started running. I looked back and shouted,

"To tell him that I love him!"

I stumbled into the auditorium to see Peter speaking to an invisible Romeo.

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance." He said, solemnly. Seeing as there was no one else around to help him with lines, he threw down the book and crumbled onto the floor. I heard soft sobs coming from him. I quietly went up onto the stage and sat down next to him.

"Need help running lines?" I said softly, picking up the book. He looked up and nodded. So I began. "Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light."

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance."

"Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes. With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead. So stakes me to the ground I cannot move."

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound." He said this with such ice and poison in his words as he glared at me. This was no longer Romeo and Juliet. It was now our own story.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft. To soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: under love's heavy burden do I sink."

"And, to sink in it, should you burden love; Too great oppression for a tender thing." He snarled, angry tears filling his eyes.

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." I said now, quoting the line as my own defense.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! What care I

What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle's brows shall blush for me." He shouted, turning away to hide his obvious tears.

"I have been rough with love, when it was never rough with me! I've been beating it down because I was too afraid to shout that I love you! But I do, and I want to be able to show that! I've taken all my anger and confusion out on you and it was wrong! I miss you, Peter!" I cried, my own tears falling. I messed him up so badly…

"Jason, how do I know that you're not lying? How do I know that you won't back out again when I try to tell people? How am I supposed to trust you, Jason?" he sobbed, pounding his fists on my chest. I shook my head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He separated but fell into my arms. "I can't do this to myself again…" he said softly.

"Peter, listen to me," a voice came from behind us. Our heads snapped to meet the voice. Standing over us was Ivy, with a warm smile on her face. "Your boyfriend just nailed me." My eyes widened, and shook my head at her. She winked. "But afterwards he told me it was wrong because he was in love with someone else. After I asked whom, with just a slight bit of hesitation, he told me that it was you. He then went on to explain why he wasn't with you and how much he loved you and how he messed you up." She explained, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Peter, Jason's telling the truth." Peter sniffed and gave me a watery smile.

"Is she serious?" he asked softly. I let more tears fall and nodded.

"I want to be able to kiss your cheek in public. I want people to be jealous of our love. I'm done playing hide and seek, Peter. I'm sorry I put you through this pain." I sobbed, cupping his cheeks in my hands. He let out a relieved laugh and kissed me. We heard what sounded like a crowd of people shuffling in but didn't separate.

"What's going on here!" Matt and Nadia shouted. We jumped apart, facing the whole drama class. All the girls were giggling with glee, all the boys laugh in mockery. Matt and Nadia stood there dumbfounded, while Chantelle shouted, "Hallelujah! They've come to their senses!" She then winked at Peter, who blushed after that. I looked at Peter who was looking at me. It was the perfect moment to make him happy. He really deserved it. I went to the front of the stage.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Everyone turned his or her attention to me. "You all just witnessed a kiss between Peter and I." everyone chuckled. "It wasn't for curiosity or practice or anything. Peter and I are in love. We have been for at least 5 years." Again, everyone gasped and giggled but no harsh words came our way. Peter let out a happy sob and hugged me.

"Thank you, Jason. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I gave a shaky laugh.

"I can't believe I almost lost you…" I answered. Chantelle cleared her throat. We turned to her and the whole class was looking down in embarrassment.

"Alright boys, we adore you. We really do, but this play is falling apart. We need to rehearse, okay?" she chanted. We nodded and took our places on stage.

With a last loving look at each other, we began our new roles.

A/N: Did you like it? The end was mushy. It was really OOC for both, but I don't care. They're cute like this. I do not own Bare or Romeo and Juliet. I would LOVE to own Bare. I really would. It's on my Christmas list xD 3 R&R


End file.
